5 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Salut tout le monde !  
Aujourd'hui nous abandonnons de nouveau Noël pour une histoire axée lycée, même si avec toujours autant de fluff ;)  
Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
Bisous, à demain !

oOo 

Chaque jour, le lycée de Konoha connaissait deux phases. Celle avant 18h, et celle après 18h. Cette dernière avait lieu lorsque tous les demis pensionnaires avaient fini de fuir les lieux, que l'internat avait enfin ouvert ses portes et que le foyer commençait à cesser de ressembler à une salle de classe pendant l'absence du prof. En effet, dès l'ouverture, c'était la rué des internes vers leurs chambres respectives, pour travailler, aller se doucher ou simplement se reposer un peu en attendant le repas. Cependant, tout le monde ne restait pas sagement dans sa chambre, comme le prouvait actuellement l'état de la 208.

« Sérieusement les gars, ça commence vraiment à devenir le bordel ici » maugréa Kiba en marchant joyeusement sur un paquet de chips déjà ouvert, dans une tentative pour éviter une tablette posée à même le sol.

Il s'appuya au chambrant du lit à hauteur sur sa gauche pour garder l'équilibre et contempla l'étendue du désastre qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Entre les magazines et les vêtements en vrac, c'était encore un coup de bol qu'ils rentrent tous dans cette chambre de quatre, pourtant grande.

« De quoi tu te plains, t'habite pas ici je te rappelle, et t'es jamais en reste pour venir squatter », le rembarra Shikamaru, allongé sur le lit inférieur.

« Bah j'vais pas rester seul chez moi en tête à tête avec Choji non plus… Surtout que lui vient squatter aussi… »

« Mais lui au moins ne se plaint pas. » releva Neji sans quitter son cours des yeux.

Un regard en direction du sujet de la discussion appris à Kiba qu'il dormait, les bras en croix et la bouche ouverte, à moitié sous la table basse où était installé le jeune homme aux cheveux long.

« Ça, il ne risque pas. » murmura-t-il.

Shiakamaru lâcha un grognement entre ses dents serrées.

« Tss, au lieu de chouiner installe toi dans un coin et bosse. Comme ça t'aura ton bac et ça nous ferra des vacances. » il redressa légèrement la tête avant de se laisser retomber lourdement en arrière et de croiser ses bras sous sa nuque. « Regarde vers Shino là-bas, il reste de la place. »

L'interpellé se décala d'un micro millimètre pour la forme, sans relever son attention de son livre sur les insectes, depuis longtemps habitué aux chamailleries de ses amis.

« J'ai tout fini déjà. Et pourquoi moi d'ailleurs ? Il n'y a pas que moi qui fait du bruit ! Regarde, Lee à bien allumé la radio ! Et toi non plus tu ne bosse pas… »

« Eh ! Mais je révise moi ! » Une tête indignée surgit à côté de Kiba, penché par-dessus la barrière. « Et Shika m'aide à apprendre. » Un cahier et un crayon apparurent au côté de son visage, tel une preuve. « Naruto ne travaille pas lui, si tu cherches vraiment quelqu'un. »

A califourchon sur le torse de Shikamaru, le blond posa son manga à côté de son amant et jeta un regard irrité aux empêcheurs de tourner en rond qui lui ruinaient sa lecture. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais son copain fut le plus rapide.

« Oui mais t'es le seul à t'agiter et faire du bruit. Sincère mec trouve toi une copine, ça te calmera… »

Neji referma soudainement son livre qui claqua, les faisant tous sursauter.

« De toute façon c'est l'heure d'aller manger. » dit-il en se levant.

Immédiatement, Choji fut réveiller et debout, évitant miraculeusement de se prendre la table dans la tête au cours de la manœuvre.

« Bon les gars qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! » s'écria-t-il, aussi frais qu'un gardon, comme s'il ne venait pas de passer une heure à dormir.

Tandis que ses amis abandonnaient leurs activités respectives pour le rejoindre, Shikamaru s'extirpa de son lit en virant son petit ami qui roula sur le ventre, non sans lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres au passage, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Partez sans moi, je n'ai pas faim. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Lee, » Tu veux qu'on te ramène quelque chose ? »

« Non c'est bon, c'est gentil. » répondit le brun avant de fermer la porte. 

oOo 

En sortant de la douche, les cheveux à moitiés lâchés encore humide et persuadé d'être seul, il eut la surprise de tomber sur Naruto, à la même place que là où il l'avait laissé.

« Ben, t'es pas allé manger ? »

« Non. Pas faim. Et j'avais envie d'être avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », l'interrogea le brun en se frictionnant les cheveux avec une serviette qu'il lança ensuite négligemment sur la table.

Il s'assit à côté de son amant et attendit la réponse, qui ne tarda pas à venir, accompagnée d'un soupire.

« Mal dormis. Me suis encore engueuler avec Sasuke. »

Sasuke, c'était l'ex du blond. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble au collège, et tout naturellement avaient fait une demande, acceptée, pour être ensemble à l'internat. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas prévu que Sasuke plaquerait Naruto à peine à la moitié de l'année de seconde, ni que les changements de chambres soient refusés.

« Il m'a encore pris la tête hier soir… Bon, s'est habituel depuis notre rupture tu me diras, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pire depuis que je sors avec toi… Alors que ça va bientôt faire un an ! »

Il y eu un silence avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« Enfin, hier on a quand même atteint des records… Limite il me reproché que c'était MA faute s'il LUI m'avait trompé… Et Saï qui comme d'hab' dit rien et se barre dès les premiers signes. Quand il ne dessine pas carrément des têtes de morts sur nos affaires. »

Il se tourna sur le dos et contempla son petit copain qui le regardait l'air ennuyé, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« T'es beau comme ça. Ça te va bien les cheveux détachés »

La remarque, totalement inattendue dans le monologue du blond sortie Shikamaru de ses pensées et le fit rougir. Il détourna son attention de son copain pour se plonger dans l'études des miettes aux sols.

« Ah ? Parce qu'en temps normal non ? » rigola-t-il, un peu nerveusement en se frottant la nuque.

Naruto se redressa en tailleur et pris son visage dans ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Tu es toujours beau pour moi. » souffla-t-il, avant de l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement puis avec plus de passion.

Shikamaru les fit s'allonger, leurs jambes entremêlées, et gémit légèrement lorsque que son chéri lui demander l'accès à sa bouche en pressant doucement sa langue contre ses lèvres. Ce dernier les débarrassa de leurs deux t-shirts et enfouis son nez dans le creux de son cou. Il poussa un soupire de bien être en sentant l'odeur de son amant et demanda d'une petite voix.

« Dit, je peux rester avec toi ce soir ? »

Le brun passa une main dans ses mèches blondes tandis que de l'autre il l'attira plus fermement contre lui.

« Tu peux rester autant de nuits que tu veux bébé. T'as pas besoin de demander… »

Ils ne se réveillèrent pas lorsque leurs amis firent du bruit en revenant de leur repas quelque minutes plus tard, ni lorsque Kiba les recouvris d'une couverture avant de faire signe aux autres de s'éclipser silencieusement, un sourire à la fois attendri et amusé plaqué sur le visage.


End file.
